


Because

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

Because is our reply to everything.

Why did you shoot me?

Because.

Why did you forgive me?

Because.

Why did you stay?

Because.

Why won't you let me go?

Because.

It is the reply to every question we ask each other. And an answer to none.


End file.
